The Time Portals
The Time Portals is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty ninth case of the season as well the Twenty ninth case overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot The team walked into the Time Portal building and, quite quickly, got past the guard and they were in the Time Portal Room at last, before they could do anything, Expaei tripped over something big and lumpy, they shined a light on it and found out that it was the old man, Charles Time, from the tech fair. They started investigating and found a ticket for a person called Jerry, they found out that a party was going on at that point, as Jax said in was invited but was too busy to go. They went to the house and talked to the Savant, Jerry Grace, who was angry about the murder, but let the team investigate. They found leads to Photographer, Flame Cold, and Note Reader for the "Unwanted co", Marcus Hamlet. They then got the results from the lab and then went back to the party where Jerry was screaming about another guest being murdered by the curse! They rusted upstairs to see who the other video and they found their friend and fellow Time Reverser leader, Abanoub Lapis, dead. They quickly carried on with their investigation and filed Artist, and party guard, Sam Ankle and Abanoub's girlfriend and party guest, Miranda Bigot. They then returned to the party house, they heard a noise coming from the 2nd floor, and before they could think, Abanoub and Charlie walked down the stairway, demanding blood for whoever killed them! After they talked to the ghost of Charlie and Abanoub and talked it over. They agreed to give them 12 more hours to find the killer, or face the consequences. After they questioned the suspects again, they arrested Sam Ankle for the murder of Charlie Time and Abanoub Lapis. They found Sam and questioned her about murdering Charlie and Abanoub, but she seemed confused and then Jerry came over, asking what was going on. Ignoring Jerry, they continued to interrogate her. Demanding to know what the hell was going on, Jerry then told them that Sam CAN'T have murdered their friends since she was downstairs the whole time. They then turned to Jerry, confused as Sam. They then questioned him what they were doing, to which he said that they were all having a party on the ground floor. Jax and Expaei looked at each other, wondering what was going on and how Sam had been framed for the murder. A second later, the lights went out and an evil laugh could be heard. Before they could get to the light switch, the lights turned back on, and Flame was on the floor, with a dagger in her heart! After finding this scene, many of the guest ran off, scared for their life. However, one person stayed behind, a man called Gem Docker, he revealed that the team should go upstairs and look for leads. The team thanked Gem for his help and went looking for clues, they found one at the bookcase barricade, a locked book with the title "The God of Time", they unlocked it and send it to Ra. After they learned that the "God of Time" was a being could go to any point in time at will, Jax asked if the God of Time could be the killer but Ra said that it couldn't have been since, according to the book, the victims would be left with a blue spot and Expaei revealed that none of the victims had a blue spot on them. After learning this, the team headed to the Time Portal and found a checklist with a goth girl, named Lucy Pgram, she said that she was knocked out after seeing a very bright light and blue light coming towards her, she recalled that her boss, who was from a very old and noble family, but admitted that she often got confused between families with nearly the same name, failed to send a message to his dad, since he was thrown back. She showed them the diagram and Jax and Expaei found a message which said "Dad, this is a bad idea!". They found out the message was from a member of the Osborne family. They found the person who wrote the message, a person called Percival Lukis Osborne, and questioned him about the bad idea his father had. Percival said that throwing the kids away was a bad idea and hated the fact that it was still happening and that his father threatened to rub his name off the family tree if he didn't agree to the "Osborne and Ties way". He them got an important call and started to freak out after learning that someone had arrived at Retro-tech uninvited. He suggested that the team get one of the retro-tech workers to let them in. Luckily, they found their friend, Martyn Xoilin, who agreed to let the team in and went with them to question Percival about the "God of Time". Percival said that the god was a failed experiment his father did years ago, after he revealed all the horrifying things his father did to the young boy. He promised to join the group's effect in stopping and finding the killer of Charles, Abanoub and Flame. They then made their way towards Retro-tech, not knowing what horrible things awaited them there! Summary Victim *'Charles Time' (Found sliced in half in the Portal room) *'Abanoub Lapis' (Found sliced in half in the "cursed" manor house) Murder weapon *'21st Century portal' *'Foldable Chainsaw' Killer *'Sam Ankle' (Soon found out to be the wrong person) Suspects Jerry_Grace_suspect_complete.png|Jerry Grace Flame_Cold_suspect_complete.png|Flame Cold Marcus_Hamlet_suspect_complete.png|Marcus Hamlet Sam_Ankle_suspect_complete.png|Sam Ankle Miranda_Bigot_suspect_complete.png|Miranda Bigot Quasi-Suspects Gem_Docker_quasi.png|Gem Docker Lucy_Pgram_quasi.png|Lucy Pgram Percival_Lukis_Osborne_quasi.png|Percival Lukis Osborne Martyn_Xoilin_quasi_1.png|Martyn Xoilin Killer's Profile *The killer uses a GPS device. *The killer watches Leave the Death. *The killer speaks French *The killer is younger them 30 years old. *The killer has brown hair Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Time Portal Room (Result: Victim's body, ripped pieces; Victim Identified: Charles Time) *Examine Ripped pieces (Result: Faded ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Jerry's party ticket; New suspect: Jerry Grace) *Speak to Jerry Grace about the victim being his party (New crime scene: Lounge Area) *Investigate Lounge Area (Result: Locked camera, coded message) *Examine Locked camera (Result: Woman's picture; New suspect: Flame Cold) *Speak with Flame to see if she knew the victim. *Examine Coded Message (Results: Numbers and letters) *Analyse Numbers and letters (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a GPS device; New suspect: Marcus Hamlet) *See what Marcus knows about the party the victim was at *Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches "Leave the Death". *Move onto chapter 2 (No star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Second floor landing (Clues: Victim's body, Faded letter, Brick pile; other victim identified: Abanoub Lapis) *Examine Brick Pile (Result: Broken painting) *Examine Broken painting (Result: Fixed Painting; New suspect: Sam Ankle) *Ask Sam Ankle about painting Charlie as a demon and Abanoub as an angel (Profile Updated: Sam uses a GPS device and watches Leave the Death) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: French writing) *Analyse French writing (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Analyse Victim's body (09:00:00; New suspect: Miranda Bigot) *Report the death of Abanoub to his girlfriend, Miranda (Profile Updated: Miranda uses a GPS device and watches Leave the Death) *Investigate Time Portal picker (Everything above must be done first; Clues: CCTV camera) *Examine CCTV camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse Footage (Clue: Jumbled up footage) *Examine Jumbled up footage (Result: Fixed Footage) *Question Marcus about the fight him and Flame had with the victims (Prerequisite: Examine Jumbled up footage; Profile Updated: Marcus uses a GPS device, watches Leave the Death and speaks French) *Get Flame's side of the story about the fight (Prerequisite: Examine Jumbled up footage; Profile Updated: Flame uses a GPS device, watches Leave the Death and speaks French) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bookcase Barricade (Clues: Abanoub's coat, Locked device, Piles of ice cream cups) *Examine Abanoub's coat (Result: Tracking device) *Analyse tracking device (09:00:00) *Question Jerry about why he was tracking Abanoub's movements (Profile updated: Jerry uses a GPS device and speaks French) *Examine Locked Device (Result: Bloody foldable chainsaw) *Analyse bloody foldable chainsaw (03:00:00) *Ask Miranda about owning the murder weapon that killed Abanoub (Profile Updated: Miranda speaks french) *Examine Pile of ice cream cups (Result: Faded book) *Examine Faded book (Result: How to Kill a Menace" by Charlie Time) *Get a little information about why Sam thought the victim stole her work (Profile Updated: Sam speaks french) *Investigate Party Table (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Drinking glasses, Time Portals Tickets) *Examine Drinking glasses (Result: Little fibers) *Analyse Little fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer had brown hair) *Examine Time Portals Tickets (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse fingerprints (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30 years old.) *Arrest the killer Now! *Move onto Future Relations (5/7) (No stars) Future Relations (5/7) *See what information Gem knows about the killer (Available after unlocking Future Relations) *Investigate Bookcase Barricade (Prerequisite: Gem's interrogation; Clue: Dropped faded book) *Examine Dropped faded book (Result: The God of Time) *Examine Locked book (Result: Unlocked book) *Analyse Unlocked book on the God of Time (09:00:00) *Investigate Time Portal Room (Clue: Clipboard) *Examine names on Clipboard (Result; Name matched; New quasi-suspect: Lucy Pgram) *See if Lucy can remember where the killer went (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Time Portal picker (Clue: Faded diagram) *Examine Faded Diagram (Result: "DAD, THIS IS A BAD IDEA!"; New quasi-suspect: Percival Lukis Osborne)) *Question Percival Osborne about his father's "bad idea" (Reward: Osborne Ring) *Investigate Party table (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Martyn's badge) *See if Martyn can get us into the Retro-tech building *See what Percival knows about the "God of Time" (Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *There are many reference to the Youtube Premium show, Escape the Night Escape the Night. **One of the Killer profile is "The killer watches "Leave the Death", a little word play for the title of the show ***It is also noticeable that Jerry Grace is a reference to the show's host, Joey Graceffa *This is one of the cases to have two victims, when it is normally one victim. *This is one of the cases where the killer is not arrested in chapter 3. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Futuristic World: 4019